


Snow and Ice

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Caroling, Drabble, Gen, Snow and Ice, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Stuck on the road, things can get ugly if there are Christmas carols involved.





	Snow and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by fredbassett. Written for the primeval100 challenge 613: Snow and Ice. Previously posted on livejournal.

Warnings had been issued for snow and ice, but the anomalies didn’t mind the weather so of course an alert had made them go out that day.

It had been fast, with few civilians outside to protect and some confused creatures not used to snow that had been easily sent back home.

Their way back to the ARC, though, wasn’t going so well.

Stuck on a road until the snowploughs cleared the path, with Abby and Connor cheerfully singing Christmas carols, all Ryan could do was take deep breaths.

When Cutter joined the singing, Ryan gripped the wheel and shuddered.


End file.
